Field of the Invention
The disclosure provides paint compositions that comprise isoxazolidine derivatives that are low in volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These compositions have extended open time, and are suitable for both water-based and organic solvent-based formulations.
Description of Related Art
Low volatile organic compound (VOC) aqueous paints have been developed as an alternative to environmentally unfriendly VOC solvent-based paints in response to environmental regulations limiting the level of VOCs in paint compositions. One of the challenges of formulating water-based paint formulations is achieving an acceptable balance of properties both during application and in the final film compared to the traditional solvent based paints. In particular, the low VOC aqueous paints dry faster, have shorter open time, and poorer flow and leveling. Open time reflects the amount of time within which paint can be reworked on a surface post application, and for water-based formulations is up to 10 minutes. Open time problems include, but are not limited to, skinning of left-open paints, not being able to cut back or blend in during brushing and rolling, and non-uniformity of sprayed surfaces. These problems are further exacerbated under fast dry conditions such as low humidity and high temperature.
Some attempts to extend the open time of architectural coatings have included adding crosslinkable oligomers or emulsion polymers to the paint formulation. The propylene and ethylene glycols are also used to improve open time and wet edge and are universally considered to be VOCs. However, there still remains a need for a water soluble open time extender solutions for low-VOC aqueous paints.